the chrildren of the night
by Lady-Of-Faith84
Summary: Its a crossover between Sailormoon and Yugioh. A must read story. First story go eaise
1. Chapter 1 On the Phone

My first vampire fic.Its a sailor Moon/Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover. Dont like it? dont read it.  
  
Its also a Vampire fic, If you dont like it, again you done have to read it.  
  
The only reason we are writting this is because vampire fic's are becoming  
  
popular along with the "Choose your own adventure" stories. so anyways,  
  
on with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
He was running for his life, The one he secretly loved he found out  
  
was after his blood. Yes, Yami Motou, was the vampire king, and his little  
  
brother yugi, was the prince. Yami ran from her aprtment without her knowing  
  
he was sitting on her roof. Tears streaming down his face.  
  
" It cant be, oh Ra, please say it isn't so!"  
  
He starated to recall some of the events playing over in his mind.  
  
~*~ Flashback~*~  
  
He was sitting on her roof just looking at her, the way she walked,talked  
  
was all to much for him. Her phone rang and she picked it up.his blood went  
  
cold when he found out what they were talking about. Fear and panic seized  
  
him but he was compelled to stay and listen to the whole convasation.The  
  
person on the otherside of the phone spoke first.  
  
" What will we do? these blood suckers are growing more and more powerful  
  
by the night."  
  
" I dont know, we must find the sorces of there power and deminish it for  
  
good."  
  
" But how? we dont even know where to begain."  
  
" We need to find there leader and distroy him, without a leader they cannot  
  
attack untill someone else takes up the thrown."  
  
" And if and when they do? What do we do Serena? If they find out who you are  
  
all they need to do is capture you and marry you off to their king and that  
  
would be the end of us all."  
  
"Calm down Raye, there is nothing we can do right now untill we think of a  
  
plan. I Heard there is going to be a hunting tonight. I need to get ready,  
  
and so dont you. If we can catch them in there own game, then we can find the  
  
leader and distroy them."  
  
".....Where did you hear that from? that so dosn't sound like the meatball  
  
head I know."  
  
" I-What?! Meatball head!?! oh raye, you just wait! I'll feed you to the first  
  
vampire I see tonight!"  
  
" Thats beside the point, I'll call Amy,Lita,and Mina to remind then of our  
  
mission. Remember, if they find out who you are."  
  
" I know, if they find out im the daughter of Neo Queen Serenity, then that  
  
would trigger a world wide disaster for us all."  
  
his eyes went wide. The one they were trying to capture for him to marry  
  
was the very same person who he fell in love with.Though finding out she  
  
and her friends were vampire hunters nearly crushed him. He had to warn his  
  
brother and his friends! but she started talking again.  
  
" I'll see you tonight, once I put renee(sp?) to bed. meet me by the old mill.  
  
Tell the others and i'll go get changed. I cant let anything happen to renee."  
  
" Alright, and please, no complaing that your hungary when we find the first  
  
vampire."  
  
" I wont! goodbye Raye!"  
  
" Goodnight, tell renee I said goodnight and i'll be by tomorrow."  
  
" Alright, see you at midnight."  
  
" Bye."  
  
" Bye."  
  
He quickly heard this infomation and ran off to find his friends and his  
  
little brother. He knew for a fact that yugi liked this renee girl, for he  
  
had a few pictures of her hanging up in his room. He had to warn him of the  
  
impending danger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~ 


	2. No title, mabe first meeting

Crystal Galadriel: Welcome back!!  
  
Lady-of-Faith:Ya! welcome!!  
  
YGO Cast: YAY!!!!!!!  
  
Crystal Galadriel: This would be the first time my sister  
  
and I ever written a story together!  
  
Lady-of-Faith: Ya!!!  
  
Yugi: Looks dreamly at Renee(sp?)  
  
Renee: Blink,blink  
  
Yami: looks at Serena  
  
Serena: looks at Yami Dont even think about it...  
  
Yami: Pouts  
  
Lady-of-Faith: Grins  
  
Crytal Galadriel: Now! On with the show!!!  
  
Lady-Of-Faith: Ya!  
  
Crystal Galadriel: Is that the only word your gonna say?  
  
Lady-of-Faith: grins YA!  
  
Crystal Galadriel: Drops anime style  
  
Yami: On with the show!  
  
Crystal Galadriel & Lady-of-Faith: YA!  
  
YGO Cast: Roles eyes  
  
" Talking "   
  
' In thoughts '  
  
Scene change  
  
Flashbacks & actions done by the characters and other things  
  
Recap:" I'll see you tonight, once I put renee(sp?) to bed. meet me by the old mill.  
  
Tell the others and i'll go get changed. I cant let anything happen to renee."  
  
" Alright, and please, no complaing that your hungary when we find the first   
  
vampire."  
  
" I wont! goodbye Raye!"  
  
" Goodnight, tell renee I said goodnight and i'll be by tomorrow."  
  
" Alright, see you at midnight."  
  
" Bye."  
  
" Bye."  
  
He quickly heard this infomation and ran off to find his friends and his  
  
little brother. He knew for a fact that yugi liked this renee girl, for he  
  
had a few pictures of her hanging up in his room. He had to warn him of the   
  
impending danger.  
  
As Yami was racing back twords his home, he got   
  
a strange feeling inside of him. He stopped in his tracks  
  
and closed his eyes.' Why?...why did she turn out to be a  
  
hunter...why her!?!' He thought to himself. 'Yugi and the  
  
others must be warned at once. I will not let my younger  
  
brother be put in this kind of danger.' He started to run  
  
again, untill he reached the very foundadtions of his   
  
home.  
  
it was not much, just an old abandon building  
  
with broken windows and a creaky door. It looked  
  
like it was built in the late 1800's and believed  
  
that the former owners haunted the place. No one deared  
  
to enter this building, well maybe all except its   
  
occupents. Yami walked through the gait and through the   
  
big dubble doors, there he found His friend Tristen.  
  
Tristen:" Hey Yami! where have you been all night?"  
  
He looked at his friend and answered.  
  
Yami:"I was out feeding, where is everyone?"  
  
tristen:" Everyone is just comming back..all save for  
  
Yugi."  
  
Yami:confused "Where is yugi?"  
  
Tristen: shrugs shoulders I dont know, I figures he   
  
would be wiht you."  
  
Yami:' where did he say he was off to tonight?'  
  
Flashback  
  
Night has come and yugi was justa bout to leave.  
  
He started to sneek out threw the back gates untill he   
  
was caught.  
  
Yami: Yugi? where are you off too?  
  
Yugi: Um....I was...a....'think quick yugi..' I was going  
  
out to feed. I'm hungary.  
  
Yami: nods I see, see you tongiht then. he goes to   
  
walk away  
  
Yugi: Yami? where are you off to in such a hurry?  
  
Yami:stops in his tracks Feeding as well, are you inviting  
  
me ot come along with you little brother?  
  
Yugi: Maybe next time big brother. walks off into the night  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Yami: 'thats it! he went to go see that renee girl, I bet  
  
he did.'  
  
Tristen: "Yami? where are you going?"  
  
Yami: "I'm going to find yugi, its almost sun up."  
  
tristen: Be carefull, ok?  
  
Yami: Nods and leaves  
  
Not knowing that his brother was just on the other   
  
side of the house, a small shadowy figure was watching a   
  
small girl with pink hair looking out her window and talking  
  
to nobody in particular.  
  
Reni: sees a shooting star pass Make a wish...makes her wish  
  
' I wish that I had someone to talk to, like a friend or something.'  
  
Reni had no friends save for the other sailor scouts and  
  
serena, her supposed-to-be-mother-of-the-future.  
  
She long for somebody to talk to. Ever sence the vampires  
  
came, no one really whent out except to sley vampires.  
  
And she was left all alone sence the sailor scouts and  
  
serena didn't want her to get hurt on one of there   
  
sleyings. Yugi knew this, and wanted to be her friend.  
  
Reni: I wish that I had a friend..it could be anybody!  
  
she shouted into the night I dont even care if its even  
  
a vampire! A tear roled doewn her cheek.She whispered  
  
I just want a friend I can talk to...  
  
Serena: Reni? dear, its time for bed. I need to-  
  
Reni: Go out on one of your hunts with the gang, I know.  
  
Its the same story every night now.  
  
Serena: Please dear, for me? once all the vampires are   
  
gone, you will be able to go out at night with us. I just  
  
dont want you to get hurt.  
  
Reni: But I wont get hurt...please let me come!  
  
Serena: No reni..I wont let you go, please! sighs  
  
Goodnight reni. Closes her door  
  
Reni:"Mommy?...tears why?...."lays on her bed and crys  
  
Yugi's heart ached for what he saw and felt.  
  
He wanted to help this girl, he wanted to be her friend.  
  
He quietly slipped from the rooftop to her windowsil,  
  
and entered the room. He went over to what he thought was  
  
a sleeping girl and gently sat on her bed, facing her.  
  
Her eyes were closed, but he could tell that she was not  
  
asleep. He gently woke her up and covered her mouth with  
  
his hand.  
  
Yugi:"Shhhhhhhh.....I wont hurt you. Your wish was answered."  
  
Reni:Eyes widen and looking at him ' who is he?  
  
Yugi:"My name is yugi...and I want to be your friend.  
  
If I take my hand off of your mouth, will you promess  
  
not to scream? I only wish to talk to you."  
  
Reni: Nods and he removes his hand " If my mother finds  
  
you here, she will kill you!  
  
Yugi:"Then I cannot get caught then huh?Whats your name?"  
  
Reni: "My name is Reni,Nice to meet you yugi."holds out hand  
  
Yugi:Shakes it, then kisses it "Nice to meet you too."  
  
Reni:"Were you watching me?"  
  
Yugi:nods For sometime now, but do not be afraid, I   
  
an not here to feed from you.I promess" He smiled.  
  
Reni: "Thank you, Its great to finally have a friend."  
  
Yugi: shakes his head you still dont trust me, thats ok  
  
I figured that much.  
  
He goes to jump out her window, but she gets up and stops him  
  
Reni: Dont leave.....please......I need a friend.  
  
Yugi: I wish I couyld stay longer...but I must go. Its nearly dawn.  
  
Reni: Please come back tomorrow night!  
  
Yugi: brightly of corse! I cannot wait!  
  
Yugi left the house, not knowing to him, that a pare of red eyes were looking  
  
into the window were the little girl lived, he licked his lips and lept into  
  
the shadows 


End file.
